


protector

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Merlin accepts his role as Emrys and blows up a door.





	protector

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! HAVE THIS STORY I WROTE IN THE SPAN OF 36 MINUTES! (yes, i kept count). On that note, I hope everyone's 2018 goes wonderfully!

His footsteps made no sound as he stepped through the halls of the castle on the mountain, sticking to the shadows and trying his best to avoid the guards that patrolled. The invisibility spell that cloaked him wouldn’t be kept up for much longer, not if he had to conserve his strength for Morgana and the new lord she’d allied herself with. A cruel, despicable man who just so happened to have a small army behind him. That wouldn’t have been much of a problem for Camelot’s knights, save for the fact that it was an army of sorcerers, of all things, and of course they were planning to launch an attack on Camelot because that seemed to have become Morgana’s new hobby. Team up with someone who carried power behind them and try to overtake the citadel.

It was getting a bit ridiculous, if not completely and utterly predictable. If she hadn’t accomplished it all those times before, then how would she do it now?

He briefly took a moment to wonder how exactly this had become his life, having to stifle a bout of hysterical laughter. A farm boy from a peasant village becoming the secret protector of an entire kingdom, who would have thought? A kingdom that would despise his method of protecting. The sheer irony hit him hard, right as a patrol of guards walked directly in front of him. The shadows helped with the spell, but the spell didn’t mute his voice. A crazed giggle escaped his lips and he bit the inside of his cheek so hard he drew blood. Now was certainly not the time for complete insanity. He might have to speak with Gaius about this. Maybe he did have some sort of mental affliction. 

He held his breath when the leader of the patrol raised his hand, and their footsteps immediately stopped, mouths glued shut in an effort to hear whatever their leader had picked out amongst the darkness of night. The torches in their hands waved around from their slight shiftings, and one of them was so close to him that Merlin could practically feel the body heat radiating from the suit beneath. His palms trembled, slick with sweat and all hysterics abandoned him in the face of fear. Pressing himself against the cool stone that made up the foundation for the fortress. Just as he was surely about to die from the complete lack of air, the leader dropped his hand and they continued forward, though Merlin waited until they were completely out of sight before heaving a giant breath of sweet, sweet air.

Right. Now, Morgana and Lord Alston.

He set off at a brisker pace, still careful enough to keep his footsteps silent in the night but hurriedly enough that he nearly ran into another patrol, sighing in sheer relief when they turned a corner and proceeded down another hallway.

Finally, finally, he reached the main room of the castle, where Morgana and Alston resided.

“..ride at dawn, Lady Morgana.” He pressed his ear to the door, having stumbled upon the middle of a conversation.

“Nonsense, with all due respect, my lord.” The feminine voice, so much colder than the inviting warmth it had once been, rang clearly through the door and made him wince. The iciness that was put there by him, because he hadn’t done anything to help when he could’ve, and-

And he couldn’t grieve over that right now. 

The “my lord” was meant to add to his ego and make him easier bend to her wills, Merlin could instantly pick that up. “If we set out now, we will reach the city by dawn. Arthur and his men are not expecting us until much later. If we take them by surprise, then it is success that is imminent in our future.”

“There’s no need to take them by surprise. My sorcerers are more than capable of wiping out his pathetic excuse for knights.” A pang of anger hit him as he thought of his friends. Pathetic, they were certainly not.

“Even so, surely it would not hurt to set out earlier?” The eagerness in her voice made him feel slightly sick. She wanted nothing more than his king’s head on a stake, left out for the crows as she sat on the throne with her head held high and smirk on her face.

The very thought sent a shiver through him, but it was neither fright nor horror. It was something else entirely, something more ancient and powerful and so very un-Merlin-like that he couldn’t help but be a bit uneasy. He bit his lip and attempted to focus on the conversation once more, but the very thought of someone hurting his king, his destiny, his best friend - that sent waves of pure rage crashing through him. Once again, a shiver passed through him. Something stirred in the pit of his stomach.

And then, a voice whispered in his ear. It wasn’t in the common tongue, but he understood all the same.

_ Protect the Once and Future King. _

Slipping the cowl of his cloak over his head, he took a deep breath.

He was the most powerful being that would ever walk the earth. He was magic itself, the very same magic that he instructed to drop the invisibility spell, that frothed and roared under his skin like a wild beast. 

He was Emrys, silent defender of the Once and Future King and the last Dragonlord to boot. A feeling of acceptance burned straight through his core, and his magic sang within him.

Morgana would not lay her filthy hands on Camelot. Not today, not tomorrow, and not ever again if he had something to say about it. 

And he did. 

Raising his hands and stepping back from the large, wooden doors, Emrys bellowed a command and blew them apart with the smallest amount of effort he’d ever used in his life.

It was time to put an end to Arthur's biggest threat.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts?


End file.
